100 Days
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Roxas spent 358 days in the Organization, but did they ever counted the days between him and Namine? Let the light reveal what the darkness has kept hidden.


Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "This is a birthday gift for _Iris the Goddess of Rainbow_. She recently turned 15 and has been a BIG help and supporter towards my fic. To show my appreciation here's a gift for you my friend! It may not be much, but I do hope you like it!"

A 100 Days

1. Light

_It didn't matter if they both came from the darkness, he still considered her to be his light anyway._

2. Jealousy

_She slapped him across the face, tears carelessly falling down, "I love YOU; you idiot!" Sora was the least of his worries when she had Axel and Xion to be concern about._

3. Possessive

_He pulled her to the side as she walked by the hall of the castle, catching her lips hungrily with his tongue. There was no way anyone else was going to touch her with him around._

4. Paper

_Among all the white drawings plastered and scattered all over her room, her drawing of __**him**__ had to be her best. _

5. Laugh

_He never thought he be the one to make her laugh, finding himself to laugh beside her._

6. Doubt

"_I'm not Sora!" "Well, I'm not Xion!" never knowing they didn't have to pretend to be someone else to love each other. _

7. Kiss

_Their first kiss was soft and gentle, almost awkward; but Roxas guaranteed that their next one would be perfect._

8. Body

_They say Nobodies didn't have hearts and couldn't feel any emotions, but that didn't stop the two blondes from touching each other's bare skin._

9. Depression

_He really wondered, when she said 'we meet again, just like we promised'; was she really looking at him, or Sora?_

10. Forbidden

_Roxas saw Marluxia leave the room inside Castle Oblivion, curiosity getting the better of him of what was behind the door. He asked Axel who only said; "There's a witch in there."_

11. White

_The plain color made her feel like a ghost, but Roxas said it made her look like an angel instead._

12. Home

_He lost many homes between 'World the Never Was' and 'Twilight Town'; he was just glad that she was there to offer him another one. _

13. Dream

_He had flashes of a platinum blonde girl with blue eyes in his sleep, waking up suddenly soon afterwards to find memories he couldn't define. _

14. Alone

_He was afraid to disappear, but if he can find her through Sora, he guessed he could handle it._

15. Taken

_She finally got to meet him for the first time; though she only wished that they could of had __**more**__ time, before Ansem took her away._

16. Purpose

_Namine was wrong when she said he never meant to exist, for he found a reason to with her._

17. Life

_Roxas never thought it was possible for a Nobody to exist, but when he gazed down at his son with wonder and awe, he knew it was possible._

18. Guard

_He didn't know how she could use her powers, but he was determined to stop others from using__** her**__._

19. Lie

_She could lie to Sora, but why couldn't she lie to him?_

20. Waiting

_Axel and Xion asked Roxas why he bought a fourth sea-salt ice cream that always seemed to melt in the end; he replied the same answer like he always did, "For her…"_

21. Damage

_Riku brought Roxas back to the mansion, his body looking like a lifeless doll; she only hoped she could be the one to fix him._

22. Fight

_Namine explains how she didn't know how to fight, which Roxas replied how he preferred it that way._

23. Sin

_When he thought about it, Namine was considered to be his sister; but that didn't stop his passion for her in bed._

24. Monster

_He remembered the reflection of yellow from his eyes when he was in the Organization; he only hoped she didn't see that side of him…ever._

25. Blue

_She thought she was visioning Sora's vibrant eyes when she started to draw the person on her paper, but she realized the boy's eyes were too dark and mysterious to be his._

26. Nightmare

_Roxas felt the moments when she was tossing and turning in her sleep, rushing to her side immediately afterwards to light up the darkness that clouded her mind._

27. Flush

_He loved it when she blushed, especially when he was the one causing it._

28. Heat

_His skin was hot underneath her fingertips, marveling the feeling of him inside her, as she finally felt whole._

29. Shadow

"_I'll watch over you." She whispered to his sleeping form as he slept peacefully and undisturbed among the glowing sun of Twilight Town._

30. Acceptance

"_I wish I had my own heart." She whispered softly, Roxas pulling her close to him, "You're fine without it."_

31. Reason

_He always wondered why he had a thing for stars; it was after one night when looking up at the starry night sky with Namine that it occurred to him why he did._

32. Shattered

_Namine was caught off guard one day as Roxas whispered to her, "The day you disappear is the day I disappear too." She held onto the boy as tears fell down his face, memories of those he lost flooding back to him._

33. Friendship

_Although there was a time when Axel had tried to kill her, Namine confidently tells Roxas that she still considered him to be a dear friend. _

34. Love

"_They say we can't feel such an emotion…" Namine tells him sadly, but Roxas replies with slight hope, "…But I still like to believe that this is what it feels like." _

35. Melody

_She was blissful when he skillfully played the guitar, listening to him play contently as she drew._

36. Guilt

"_I'm sorry…" She mournfully said, erasing his treasured memories and replacing them with Sora's as Ansem requested. _

37. Search

_She hid in the shadows while traveling with Axel world by world, the both of them having their own desires to fulfill when finding a certain someone with blonde hair. _

38. Reunion

"_So, we can be together again!" She announced happily, resisting the urge to cry when they finally found each other again._

39. Question

"_What's the use of having a heart when all you feel is pain?" He asked her once, finding herself to be asking the same question._

40. Forgotten

_He may have lost his memories, but at least he had Namine to remember for him._

41. Desire

_She filled him up by every caress and kiss she pressed upon his skin, never getting enough of her innocent nature. _

42. Black

_He felt like a demon when he wore the trademark coat, though Namine corrected him, "I prefer the term Dark Knight instead."_

43. Heartless

_They were no better than the creatures that were summoned out of the darkness, seeing as they too desired a heart. _

44. Princess

"_Who said you had to be like Kairi?" He asked her, becoming hurt that she would even say such a thing._

45. Hate

_He had to admit, he secretly detested Sora; but how could he not when he was the one who Namine loved first?_

46. Magic

_Being called a witch since her birth, Namine always felt like she was cursed; it wasn't until meeting with Roxas that she reconsidered the idea._

47. Chosen

_He was chosen to wield the keyblades because of Sora's destiny, but she chose him to be her heart._

48. One

_No matter how many people they were connected to, they were convinced that there was only one of them for each other._

49. Envy

_She stalked the trio as they made their way through the town, their laughter echoing inside her ears; she only hoped that one day she could be the one to laugh with him._

50. Darkness

_Even if the light was too bright, she knew she could rely on him to be her shadow among the darkness._

51. Smile

_After what happened between her and Sora, Namine wondered if she could even smile again; with Roxas around, it seemed possible._

52. Heartbeat

_After the passion was over, after their breathing became normal again, they both swore they could feel something beat within their chests'._

53. Hero

_She thought Sora was her prince, but it turned out that the one from the darkness was her knight._

54. Right

_They thought it was a mistake when they finally met, but he found it to be the opposite._

55. Time

_He was glad to have met her, even if he only had a few days left._

56. Dawn

_Namine thought they were doomed to fade, but Roxas reminded her that it was only the beginning for them to be reborn._

57. Empty

_Even when he fused back with Sora, he still managed to feel something missing._

58. Gift

"_You're very talented." He commented gently over her new drawing, Namine giggling afterwards, "You inspire it so well."_

59. Forever

_When smiling back at each other on the Shore of Destiny Island, they knew they were going to live on together._

60. Never

_They were so close, yet so many things had kept them apart; and she wasn't just referring to the white walls inside the castle._

61. Oblivion

_The dark keyblade held memories of someone Roxas couldn't remember, and she wanted to leave it that way._

62. Oathkeeper

_He used the holy keyblade the most; in order to fulfill his own promise to the girl in white dress that he will meet her again. _

63. Always

"_Will you stay with me?" She asked him desperately, gripping his shirt tightly as she pleaded. Roxas replied softly as he kissed her, "Always…"_

64. Mine

_Namine grabbed onto him tightly, finding no Xion or Axel to disturb them where they were._

65. Yours

"_Take me." She whispered huskily to him, blushing madly as he complied._

66. Ours

_They shared a loving kiss as they heard their child's first cry into the world._

67. Truth

_She should have never told him about Sora, finding she had made his fate more difficult to accept._

68. Whisper

_She called out to him in his dreams, hoping he would hear her someday._

69. Words

"_I only speak when spoken to." She clarified to him unsteadily. Roxas touching her face with his callous hands as he spoke deeply, "Then speak for me."_

70. Care

"_Take care of him for me." Xion had told her once, though the girl never realized that Namine had already planned to._

71. Longing

"_I wanted to be the one to wipe them away." She confessed to him as she cried, though he didn't understood what she was talking about._

72. Hello

"_You had me at hello." Remembering those lines from some movie he had watched with his Twilight friends, he realized he could relate._

73. Tainted

_He felt impure when he was in her presence, finding her glow to be too beautiful for him to corrupt. _

74. Touch

_He began to wonder, was it possible for someone to be this soft and gentle?_

75. Corrupted

_Namine helped cleansed the darkness that was surrounding him, somehow hoping in someway he could help to cleanse her own._

76. Pure

_She was warm, wholesome, and naïve; the total opposite of him, but somehow, they worked._

77. Simple

_Some would say it was a typical boy meets girl setup, maybe even love at first sight; but to Namine and Roxas, the theories didn't matter._

78. Clean

_They found themselves to finally be free, no longer finding themselves in being tools for others._

79. Kingdom Hearts

_They gazed up at the large heart-shaped relic, wondering if such a thing was truly needed for them to exist. _

80. Sanctuary

_He didn't need anything else, finding himself to be content where he was when he was with her._

81. Destiny

_She told him they were doomed to fade back into darkness; but he wasn't quite satisfied to accept such a fate, especially hers._

82. Erase

_When he began to remember a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, Namine's heart clenched with jealousy as she used her powers to make him forget._

83. Crayons

_She found herself running out, becoming shocked the next day to see newly bought packaged ones on her table._

84. Dusk

_The Sun may have brought out her hair, but the moon did wonders when bringing out her dazzling eyes._

85. Lost

_Riku won the battle, and she should have been glad; but she found herself to be feeling the opposite._

86. Story

_It was like a fairy-tale; almost like Romeo and Juliet; though Roxas and Namine planned for theirs to have a happy ending._

87. Passion

_Roxas's large hand engulfed her small one, listening carefully to her breathing as he claimed her lips with his; finding no one to disturb them for the rest of the night._

88. Beginning

_It all began when Sora released his heart to save Kairi, but it was up to them to find each other._

89. Ending

_Seeing as they could still recognize each other, they knew it wasn't over._

90. Together

_They remembered each other, and that alone is how they knew it was real._

91. Wrong

_He was thankful she didn't lie to him, finding others to have done that to him for a long time now; still, he wished she were wrong._

92. Prisoner

"_I promise to take you up on that tower someday, Namine! Then, we can finally have ice-cream together!" She only nodded, not having the heart to tell him how delusional he sounded._

93. Snow

_Namine giggled with glee, startling Roxas from the sound she made as she stuck her tongue out to catch the white flakes; if he knew she was going to react this way, he would have it winter everyday._

94. Promise

"_Let her go! Namine!" He reached out, hoping she could stay; but she made a promise, one he intended to return._

95. Chance

"_We can finally talk, about everything." She whispered to him softly, a smile appearing on her lips. She was shocked though when he laced his fingers around hers, gripping her hand tightly to him, "And this time, you won't be going anywhere."_

96. Mystery

_He asked everyone in the Organization XIII, wondering why he couldn't go back to Castle Oblivion. When he finally confronted Axel with the question, he too couldn't provide the answer to the girl who began haunting the boy's mind._

97. Return

_Axel planned to reunite the witch with Roxas, finding she was the only one fitted enough to be with his best friend._

98. Journey

_She went to each world, exploring each one just as she always wanted, but she wished she could have experienced it all with Roxas by her side instead of Axel._

99. Requiem

_They could feel each other, even when far apart; and so, he played a song for her._

100. Eternity

_He was with the Organization XIII for the count of 358 days, Namine for about less than that; they had a lot of catching up to do, now having the time in the world to do so for the remainder of their days._

End

Kiome-Yasha: "This was REALLY hard to do, I mean, trying to think of themes was difficult; but trying to come up with one sentence to describe the relationship was even a harder challenge. Even thought that was the case, I still had fun in writing this. It sucks though, because I had many more ideas popping inside my head by the end, who knows, maybe I'll do another 100 set one day with Namine and Roxas. Anyway, I hope you guys liked my attempt in creating a 100 set theme with Namixas; do leave a review to tell me how you thought about it! Also, if you can, tell me which one was your favorite! X3"

Sora: "Credit to _Idiotique_; she helped a lot for _Kiome-Yasha_ when she was running out of ideas for themes. Thank you! We love you!"


End file.
